Saito
Saito, who was originally named Tobias Kazekiri, was the one who tasked Warp with going into the past and killing the Trio. Due to these actions, he was considered the main antagonist of the 10:40 Prequel and 10:40 specials Character Outline Personality Due to the events that Saito witnessed, his carefree attitude transformed into a more rugged, and jagged persona. He was less caring and even held regret over these events. Watching the events and those killed around him, caused him to develop chronic depression. Overall, the events traumatized him to the point of losing his trademark carefree personality. By suggesting to Watanabe Raporo to kill his past self and friends, could show evidence of a suicidal side to his personality. Adding to his negative personality, he was also cruel and even resorted to murder. Abilities During his youth, he was able to use the element of Air for both enjoyment and battle; though, he rarely used it at all, figuring to resort to hand to hand combat. In his old age, it is assumed that he used the sword on his person more over his hand to hand combat and even his Element. In addition, he was not shown fighting with his element. Appearance In his youth, he was vibrant and energetic-looking with beautiful messy silvery hair. He wore a plethora of different attires that compared with his personality. Now that he was much older, he was wearing a battle torn white dress shirt, and a raggedy vest. He wore a war-torn overcoat and carried a sword over his person. He was wearing battle worn trousers with withered combat boots and bedraggled gaiters. His eyes were a dull silver-like color and his hair, which at this point was beginning to bald, had an almost off white color to it. History Background Saito's background remained largely the same as he and his past self are the same individual. But sometime during 2029, his life would change forever when Future Yutaka's alternate Elemental Sign - Yami - took over the former's body. Tobias and Kaiya battled Yami but to no avail. Over the next 10 days, Tobias witnessed the deaths of his friends and family, the former and Yami Yutaka did battle. Eventually, he witnessed the brutal murder of Kaiya. The murder caused Tobias to snap. He and Yami did one more battle in the center of the Forest Village. Tobias pinned Yami to the ground and bludgeoned him half to death. Before he could land the final blow, Yami voiced his last breath and exited Yutaka's body - killing him in the process. Shortly after this, he changed his name to Saito. Between 2029 and 2059, he moved from the Forest Village into the Flying Tree Village and gained a student - Watanabe Raporo, who adopted the alias: Warp, due to his element of Time Travel. He frequented the graves of his murdered friends and family out of regret for what he could have prevented. Relic Hunt Saga Second Anniversary arc Prequel He made his debut when he overheard Warp talking to the Trio. Saito reprimanded Warp for not assassinated them in the the past and went on to have a rare change of heart: he briefly touched upon the state of the world and explained why he couldn't explain it to the youths. After his explanation, he instructed Warp to transfer the Trio back to the past but not before being questioned by both Kaiya and Yutaka on his identity. Feeling that names are barriers in life, he hesitated but eventually gave in to giving up his former name. The revaluation stunned the Trio. After they were returned to the past, Tobias sat on his chair and continued to read a book. 10:40 Trivia *Saito is a portmanteau of his original name "Tobias". *His character is molded after The War Doctor, the rogue Doctor incarnation responsible for committing genocide on his race. References